Galaxy of War
''Galaxy of War ''is a story written by an anonymous user on 4chan under the pseudonym Not-Immortal (Abbreviated as NI), which follows the protagonist, a Pegasus pony named Blu Skies, an A-10C Plane Pony named Sierra,' '''and Blu's best friend, another Pegasus named 'Red Sands''', among others. The story is an action/war/romance/drama written from the first person perspective of Blu in a variation of the greentext style, a commonly used format on 4chan, and takes place in a combination of Earth and MLP: FiM's universe. NI states that the story is a "now-punk" style story that takes place in present day. Plot Chapter One The story begins on Monday, January 9th, 2016. Blu Skies, a young Pegasus pony, is awakened by his alarm clock and goes through his morning routine, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and going to his high school, Knight High. Blu skateboards his way there whilst listening to music and idly pondering. He stops at a nature trail and walks the rest of the way to school. Upon reaching the school grounds, he notices a bus carrying Sierra, an A-10C with whom Blu is infatuated. Blu enters the school and goes to his first class, a small-engines course (which Sierra is also enrolled in). There, following morning routine, Blu's class is given an assignment in which they are to use a parts catalog to create a spreadsheet containing the parts of an engine and their price. The class is split into groups of two, and Blu anxiously hopes to be paired with Sierra. Blu's prayers do not go unanswered, and he is paired with Sierra. Blu cheerfully readies the computers whilst Sierra nervously walks up. Blu notices Sierra is wearing six bracelets (all designed to deploy IR flare countermeasures) and is equipped with chaff and extra IR flares. Blu becomes extremely concerned and asks what the problem is, eventually convincing Sierra to tell him. Sierra states that a skinned squirrel and a threatening note were nailed to her household's front door in the dark of the night, both of which Sierra disposed of before her parents could find out, not wanting to worry them. Blu is shocked at first, and then enraged that someone would threaten Sierra. He hides his anger and only shows his shock. Blu suddenly becomes inspired and begins to develop a plan to ensure Sierra's safety whilst also giving him time to confess his love to her. Blu shares the plan, in which Blu escorts Sierra home along his usual path instead of letting Sierra ride the bus home as usual, with Sierra, who happily agrees to the plan, assured by Blu that her parents would be unaware of the plan, as both of them are employed. Blu and Sierra happily begin to work on their assignment, and throughout the class, Blu admires Sierra's eyes. At the end of the class, Blu and Sierra go their separate ways. Blu goes to his Language Arts course, and soon after, goes to lunch. Afterwards, he goes to his third period of the day, a study block, where Sierra is waiting. As he walks in, Red Sands, a young Pegasus pony and Blu's best friend, stops Blu and quietly asks when Blu will confess his love to Sierra. Blu tells Red he will do so soon, and Red lets him go. Blu converses with Sierra, entertaining her and talking about video games. Before the class ends, Blu and Sierra give each other their player names for a video game in hopes of being able to play together online at a later point. The school bell rings and Sierra leaves to go to her last class of the day as Blu notices that the piece of paper on which Sierra's username was written also has her cell phone number. Blu smiles and leans back in his chair and converses with Red for the rest of the class. At the end of the final period, Blu goes out, overjoyed that he gets to spend more time with Sierra, and meets her at the nature trail. Blu and Sierra walk down the nature trail, conversing and enjoying themselves, when Blu notices signs of Sierra experiencing the call of nature. Blu takes a bag of toiletries out of his backpack and gives it to Sierra, who rushes off the trail to a nearby river. Blu turns his back and sits down to give Sierra some privacy and contemplates when he should tell Sierra about his affections. Suddenly, Blu hears Sierra scream, and rushes off in fear for her safety. After falling off a ledge and landing on his wing, Blu gets up, ignoring his pain, and searches for Sierra, finding her being attacked by an obese individual dressed in a ghillie suit (apparently the one who left the squirrel and note that morning), armed with a balisong. Sierra is unable to escape the bear hug her attacker has her in, and has no fuel with which to fire her engines, further adding to her predicament. Blu charges towards Sierra's attacker, causing him to throw Sierra away from them. The assailant attempts to stab Blu in the neck, but Blu strikes him, causing the attacker to lose his grip on the knife. Blu fiercely assaults the attacker, and eventually gets into a mount, pummeling the attacker senseless before crushing the attacker's nose. Blu threatens the attacker angrily, determined to ensure the attacker understands not to approach Sierra again, and then rushes to Sierra, fearing she may have been injured. Sierra is, aside from having been splashed with blood from her assailant and being temporarily scarred by Blu's sudden appearance and apparent brutality, is unharmed. Blu suggests using the river to wash off the blood, and Sierra, still somewhat scared, agrees. Blu leads Sierra carefully across the rocks, and helps Sierra slightly upstream, and then heads downstream a few meters to give her some privacy. As the two wash off the blood, Blu casts a glare towards Sierra's attacker. When Blu and Sierra are done, Blu helps Sierra up and leads her to shore, but along the way, Sierra slips and nearly injures herself in the fall, but Blu reacts by jumping into a bipedal position and lifting Sierra with him, holding onto her carefully while allowing her to regain her footing. There is a moment of added romantic tension between the two as they hold each other, Sierra holding for balance, Blu holding to help. Blu slowly lets Sierra down onto her own feet, and continues leading her to shore. There, Blu calls the police on his cellphone and directs them to their location, where Sierra and Blu sit, sharing their coats, awaiting the police. Sierra begins to rest as Blu stays vigilant, and at one point leans her head on Blu's shoulder. As the sun goes town, the two begin to experience mild hypothermia. Blu decides to attempt to further a bond between the two whilst keeping them warm, and extends his wing underneath their coats around Sierra. As he does so, Sierra's eyes snap open, and there is a moment of tension. Blu, now fearing he has overstepped his boundaries, retracts his wing slowly, but Sierra stops him by silently grabbing his wing and gently pulling it around her. Blu is surprised by this, but decides to wrap them in both his wings. Sierra continues resting, and Blu begins to close his eyes as well in order to conserve energy. Eventually, the police arrive, and Blu signals for them. After a police officer questions them, they are escorted to a police cruiser. There, Blu gives the officer driving Sierra's address, and the three drive off. When the three arrive, Blu helps Sierra out of the car and escorts her to her front porch. There, he gets her attention. Blu begins to awkwardly stammer, trying to build up to his confession, but just before Blu can continue, Sierra kisses him. Blu is shocked to the point of being unable to properly formulate complete thoughts. Blu stammers and eventually manages to recover, and Sierra leans in for a second kiss. Category:Stories